


Plop.

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Borderline crack, Charades, F/M, Fluff, Food, Games, PDA, Patrol, Short & Sweet, Strawberries, Team Miraculous, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Just some fluff where Team Miraculous makes fun of the Adrien and Mari PDA levels :)





	Plop.

_Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop._

“This is sickening.” Rena laughed.

The team was on the rooftop of some random Parisian building after patrol snacking and talking away. They didn’t have any classes tomorrow and took their sweet time to hang out with one another. 

“What?” Ladybug questioned from Chat’s lap as they fed one another strawberries.

“Your PDA.” She replied.

“It isn’t that bad.” Chat denied knowing it was a blatant lie. They could be worse, but they were at least at level six with ten being the highest.

“You're literally feeding each other.” Queen Bee retorted.

“And your point is?” Ladybug replied as she threw the leaf of the strawberry Chat ate down into the grass with a _plop_.

“It’s a good cute though.” Queen Bee added.

“It makes the rest of us have to up our game, but yeah, it’s cute.” Carapace laughed.

“Enough of this, I’m bored!!!” Queen Bee groaned.

“We could play charades; everyone has to do an impression of 14-year-old Chlo,” Rena smirked.

“Daddy, buy me a necklace, and a diamond bracelet!! And omg, Marinette better not take my man! I see how she tries to get in my way while stalking Adrikins. It is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!!” Carapace started with a high pitched ‘Chloѐ’ voice.

“Damn that was accurate.” Chat laughed.

“I can’t even disagree with that. 14 year old me was bad.” Queen Bee sighed with a chuckle.

“Was?” Rena challenged playfully.

“I stand by my words.” Queen Bee laughed.


End file.
